


My Love Is For You

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	My Love Is For You

One dark and stormy night Lisa Atwood was on patrol undercover. She was a detective looking for Hun the purple dragon scum. She walked around looking for him to no avail as she clutched the gun in her pocket.

Leo was patrolling the city at night looking for any foot clan members or purple dragons but also secretly to look for a mate since he was in mating season as his eyes clouded over with lust.

At this moment somewhere in a dark alley, a few blocks across from the fearless leader a sudden wind blew in the center along a bolt of lightning creating smoke and then flashing lights. The sudden crackles frighten a cat and made it run screaming once it burst a large wall of light. Then a blur of what looked like figure jumped through it like a doorway or window and started to run deeper into the shadows of town.

Meanwhile Raph was doing the same but only patrolling the city from the opposite direction of his brother. 

 

Lisa continued walking  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa continued walking as she soon saw Hun and pursued him down the alley.

Leo heard a shadow in the night and saw her and followed her loving and smelling her scent.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Raph trodded along the roofs with his arms crossed.  
...  
It climbed through the gates and over a the walls. The claws and its hands helped boost it further until it maded to the rooftop. In the moonlight, the figure was revealed as a nearly tall raccoon with a medium busted body like a young woman. She gazed at the moon above before muttering,"Small moon here..."  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa started running after him trying to catch up to him when suddenly a net was thrown over her by someone.

Leo followed after her running along the rooftops until he spotted her and landed behind her on the pavement. He breathed heavily staring at her back.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She heared and nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned and gasped.

Raph suddenly heard a scream almost close to where he was above then head towards that direction.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa struggled against the net trying to get it off of her when Hun came closer to her with a knife in his hand.

Leo smirked at her and walked closer to her getting into her personal space.  
"You're really beautiful you know that?" he purred seductively to her.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "Um...," she started. Compared to the very tall turtle like being, the raccoon woman looked sort of small. The female raccoon blushed and barely held a steady gaze for about a minute before something caught her attention. "H-hey aren't you one of those ninja turtles?," she said. For a beast in another world, her english was well.  
"You must be that leader! You inspire me! I'm your biggest fan!"  
...   
Right in the nick of time Raph spotted a woman in distress and a gleam of a knife which was heading straight.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa looked up at him and shook in fear as the knife ripped her clothes open dropping her gun to the ground.

Leo pulled her close to him purring as he breathed in her other worldly scent.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Raph leaped of the roof and safely landed behind the attack and punched him to a wall before he had the chance to look over his shoulder. The Han member collasped uncontiously against the alley wall and garbage can.  
...  
"Huh?!,"she exclaimed in confusion,"What’re you-??"  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa looked up at him as she realized he was a giant mutated turtle. She blushed trying to cover herself up.

Leo smirked breathing in more of her scent and started nuzzling her neck churring in delight.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Using his sai he kneeled over then ripped the net with a few swoops.  
...  
"I-Is this how you say h-hello in your world?"  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen "Th-thank you sir," Lisa muttered shivering from the cold as she was still naked.

Leo shook his head no as he licked her ear thrn nipped it lightly.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders This kinda feel good she thought B-but this is the legendary leader of all time. Its too much!!  
She started squirming.   
...  
Raph noticed her skin gleaming by the moon like her face. Then an idea came to mind which made his eyes with lust and a slight smirk to appear just a mere second. Raph reached for her to help her up and said,"You must be cold. Why don't get something to throw on at home?"  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa nodded and got up going with him. She was still naked and every part of her could be seen.

Leo sucked the shell of her ear licking it then went down nipping and biting her skin leaving hickies.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders The female raccoon gasped and her eyes widened. She started pushing him away while protesting,"Wait we should stop!"  
...  
Raph tried his best not to look but his animal instincts were kicking in again and he had to hurry back if he want his plan to work. He swung her in his arms before dashing to a nearby manhole before jumping with her in once he snatched it open.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa squeaked and blushed beet red as her gun and shredded clothes were left behind as she looked up at him.

Leo picked her up bridal style carrying her to the lair as he went into the sewers. He brought her to his room laying her down on his bed.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Within minutes Raph and Lisa were in his room where he place her on his bed. The lights in the room were completely on to reveal her entire bare glory. He couldn't but lick his lips as his eyes were glued on her now.  
...  
"N-no put me down!,"she cried while pounding on his chest. Then the new surroundings of Leo's room caught her attention for a split minute. Wow ninjas are fast she thought This must be his-- No! She went back to pushing and wiggling out of his grip.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa blushed a light shade of pink looking up at him.  
"Wh-what're you gonna do to me?" she asked shaking in fear.

Leo ignored her and pinned her dien harder trapping her underneath him as he started nipping and sucking her neck leaving hickies.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "Please st-stop,"she said nervously. Her eyes cringed shut as her cheeks began to burn red.  
...  
"Warming you up,"he answered now with a a grin spreading on his face. He started to leaning directly towards her.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa looked up into his pretty Amber yellow eyes as she blushed.

Leo nipped her neck and sucked on it leaving bruises and dark purple marks.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders The defenseless she beast bit her lips as a strange sensation began to grow along with her unsteady breathing  
...  
Raph then captured her lips with hers.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa's eyes widened blushing as she tried to get him off of her.

Leo growled making hickies on her shoulders nibbling her skin.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She tried concentrating on her breathing since there was no avail to escape his grip. She wanted to resist this but her body told her otherwise. The female raccoon held her breath then exhale along with a small moan.  
...  
He took her hands and pulled them down then her pinning her without breaking the kissing  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa struggled trying to get him off of her as she started to cry.

Leo took off her clothes taking a nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around the areola tweaking the other hardened pert bud.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She gasped and nearly screamed when a loud moan finally escaped her lips. Her paws grip his shoulders with trembling fingers.  
...  
He broke the kiss to kiss her cheeks and the rest of her fave before traveling down to her neck.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa moaned as a light blush tinted her cheeks. She didn't know this guy but she sure was enjoying it.

Leo switched nipples giving the other the same attention as he growled in pleasure.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "Aah!,"she cried now that her head began to spin.  
...  
Then he added his teeth to her tender flesh but gently and slow in order to savor her.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa growled in pain and winced a little as she felt pleasure coursing through her body.

Leo traveled lower nipping and sucking on her abdomen then her stomach leaving hickies.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "Oh!....Nngh,"she reacted. Through the fur on her face her cheeks were burning into deeper red.   
...  
Raph smirked as he was enjoying this sound she was making.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa tried to get him off of her and tried to push him off but he was too strong.

Leo put his lips around her clit sucking on it while biting it nipping her flower.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She gasped. For a moment the she-beast lost her breath even though her mouth as slightly open to scream while watching in shock.

Raph ignored her actions and continue lower until he found her mound of flesh. He gave the first one a nip and then a suck on the nipple  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa moaned holding his head closer to her chest. She rubbed his shoulders.

Leo slid his tongue into her clit and lapped along her wet velvety walls.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders The female raccoon wanted to control the sounds shes making from this dominating animal. She tried biting the knuckle of her index finger as the sensation made her drew her head back until she felt him hit a certain spot unknown to her but it began to drive off the edge. It made her burst out moans for mercy.  
...  
He was pleased then abandoned it just to give the other the same treatment.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa mewed and whimpered arching her back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Leo lapped at her g spot wrapping his tongue around it trying to get her to cum.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Her legs twitches before walls clench his tongue then milked with her speacial nectar. She shuttered a sigh once she finished.   
...  
He journeyed further to her ribcage then down to her stomach with a few nibbles.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa shuddered in pleasure and groaned throwing her head back.

Leo parted her labia with his index finger thrusting two digits into her fucking her with them.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She cried out not bothering to hold back. Her paws began scraping his emerald skin.  
...  
Finally he made to her region where he opened her folds and gave several licks and sucks.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa quivered in delight gripping his sheets letting out a loud moan.

Leo rubbed them along her inner virgin walls then scissored her massaging her g spot.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "Nn--Aah! Oh!,"she moaned as her legs stirred. How is he doing this? What is it? The words echoed in her head.

Raph drew his tongue into her plugging it deeply to her core. During the process he pressed his thumb on her hidden ruby.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa gripped his shoulders tightly screaming out in pleasure.

Leo slid his tongue into her flower and lapped along her inner folds and walls.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders His other hand held onto her leg while he worked. He rubbed her hard as kept sinking and pulling his tongue back and forth with slow tormenting strokes.

This is crazy! All i wanted was an autograph or something but not this!  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa groaned out and let out a loud moan as he continued tormenting her with his licking.

Leo reached her g spot curling his tongue around it and lapping at her.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She inhale very sharply. Quickly she was in sitting position now holding his head as she release the second time. How did I get myself into this?!? She yelled in her mind.

Then Raph moved his thumb to suck on her bud.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa was getting frantic as she panicked for she knew what was gonna happen. She tried pushing him off of her again.

Leo got his member out and dropped down slowly rubbing his length agsinst her ruby.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders The she-beast notice his next move and stared at it with fear "Wha--?! No way!,"she tried to scamper back but her back met the wall. There was nothing that said how "large" they were ! She thought loudly.  
He held onto to her leg tightly to secrure her lower half. While staring at her he sucked hard. He loved the face she makes.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa struggled and moaned as she started to cry a little. She didn't want this.

Leo slowly entered her thrusting slowly and gently into her with care.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "Ugh!,"she burst out. Then the palm of her paws smacked the wall for support. She gritted her teeth once she felt him completely inside and squeezed her eyes shut. Her silent scream came out as a tremble sigh.

Raph greedily swallow all her sweetness.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa orgasmed cumming all over him as she rode it panting.

Leo thrusted into her a little bit faster increasing his pace.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "You're tasty sweetheart,"he muttered.  
He finally took out his tongue to replace it with his length. Raph slowly entered with ease and groaned at this delicious feeling that he was earning.   
"Aah! No! I had enough,"she cried. The female raccoon tried to push him off by his waist while twisting and turning in the process. Tears began to break through the corner of her eyes.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa screamed in pain as tears poured down her cheeks trying to get him out of her.

Leo ignored her gripping her hips bucking and grinding against her.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "Please stop!,"she begged,"It hurts!" Her inexperienced body continue twitching and trembled   
He bent foward to hold her face and capture her tears with his lips before beginning to thrust.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa moaned slightly in pain then it turned on to full on pleasure for her. She gripped his shoulders.

Leo kissed her lips gently stroking her cheeks as he hit her g spot.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She whimpered but surprisingly it felt comforting especially staring eye to eye with one other. It distracted her long enough where she felt less pain from her virgin walls and more pleasure. The she beast moan once it surfaces.  
...  
The palms of his hands were on both side of Lisa's head where he could concentrate picking up the paste.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa stared into his eyes blushing as she arched her back moaning a little louder.

Leo placed loving sweet hickies and nips on her neck as he hit her g spot again trying to get her to cum.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Raph breathed heavily as he thrusted faster making the bed creak.

"Ooh Leo,"she moaned. She never felt so new to this . Her toes curved as well as her back and paws found his back again.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa was reaching her peak as she felt her orgasm splash out and all over his length as she groaned.

Leo reached his high as he climaxed inside her releasing his seed into her filling her up with it as he growled.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders He wasnt far behind. Raph came, breaking down her virgin wall and filling her.

Her eyes squeezed shut again and her mouth open with a silent scream as came again.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa panted afterwards throwing her head back moaning as he was still inside of her.

Leo pulled out of her panting heavily as he laid on his side pulling her close to him.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders The female raccoon panted as well. She place her paws against her chest and left them there with finger curled. Her eyes open slightly halfway but then closed as exhaustion was weighing her down.

Once he caught his breath he pulled himself out and flopped on the rightside of Lisa. His arm rested across her.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa snuggled against him and fell asleep.

Leo cuddled agsinst her nuzzling her neck drifting off to sleep.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders The she-beast sighed before she surrendered the blackness.   
He hugged her securely then fell asleep.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen The next morning Lisa woke up trying to get out of his hold.

Leo woke up nuzzling her neck churring.  
"Morning sweetheart."  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders His stromg arms were locked onto her as he deeply slept.  
The female raccoon groaned then woke up to feel small pain below. But worst part is she remembered where it came and finding recognizeable eyes above her. She jolted in fear then tour through his grip and scampered to her feet on the cold floor.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa sighed and pouted.

Leo smirked at her and with lightning speed grabbed her tying her to his bed.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Ofcourse there's no point to out run ninja speed "No! Get your hands off of me!,"she yelled   
Raph nuzzled her in his sleep.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Spaces between the two parts jahnai XD

Lisa whimpered and got out of his hold. She quietly snuck out of his room trying to escape.

Leo smirked shaking his head no licking her cheek.  
"No you're mine now."  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders K   
"B-but I'm not from here!,"she blushed,"Let me go!"

For the next minute, Raph stirred in his sleep then slowly woke up to find the bed empty. He jumped up and glanced around. When he dount his eyes, he got up and searched for her by scent  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa found a manhole cover and climbed up it.

Leo smirked at her.  
"That's ok my love. I don't mind," he cooed to her.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Suddenly two pair of strong green hands grabbed her hips and pulled her back in the shadows.

She bared her teeth and snapped,"You're saying because you were after my body!"  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa struggled in his grip.  
"Let me go right now!"

Leo sighed.  
"I'm on my mating season baby I can't help it."  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Angrily she striked at his face using her claws and bit his shoulder until the skin broke making him back away and gave her the chance to kick him off before dashing out the room.

"I can't!,"he said,"I have to have you. You're my mate now."  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen "But-but I have a job I need to get to. Please let me go."

Leo growled and went to take care of his injuries.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders The she-beast made to the later and climbed up. Cautiously she crawled out the manhole and luckily noticed a giant raccoon in the alley. She made this chance to find the fire escape where she can climb on the roof and make a portle for home.

"So then me may leave me for good?"he asked  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen "I don't even know you!" Lisa yelled.  
"Plus I need my clothes and my job!"

Leo growled following her scent and found her.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She sensed his present and twisted around to prepare herself with a defense position. 

"We already know each other from bed,"he whispered in her ear seductively. Then he release with a smirk on his again. "But fine i understand you have to work,"he said slyly  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen "I don't wanna be with you. I just wanna go home," Lisa said crying.

Leo attacked her knocking her out taking her back to the lair.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "Fine, See you around,"he said.   
Dont worry ill get her!  
Everything was black again.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa climbed up the ladder again and ran back to her house taking a shower.

Leo handcuffed her tying her legs to his bed and laid down next to her nuzzling her cheek churring.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders In no time, the female raccoon was fully awake jolted out unconsciousness and then fear crept on her as she realise she cuffed down completely. 

Raph cleaned himself up.as well heading to the shower and soaking himself real good in the warm water.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa dried off and put her clothes on. She took a nap on her bed falling asleep.

Leo smirked at her.  
"I love you you know," he cooed rubbing her hips.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders The fear in the she beasts eyes slowly form tears as she answered,"You're lying! you only wanted to do this because of your nature!" 

Once Raph was got out and dried himself he wanderd back into the sewers following her scent from above the manhole.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa got up and read a book. She was enjoying it until Raph came into her room.

Leo sighed shaking his head no.  
"I do love you. It's just my instincts take over and I wanted to mate with you. I'm sorry."  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "I told ya," Raph said lifting her up with one arm while his other hand held her mouth from screaming. 

"But we just met and now i could be pregnant,"she said gazing the other way.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen "Mmm!" Lisa said but it was muffled. She struggled in his arms.

"I want you to be pregnant baby," Leo said purring kissing her cheek.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She flinched at the peck on her cheek.  
This is too much! Too soon she yelled in her head. 

It wasn't difficult to find her room and toss her in her bed while closing the door.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen "Wh-what're you gonna do to me?" Lisa asked shaking in fear.  
"Please no! Not again!" she said sobbing.

Leo rubbed her hips as he kissed her all over her face.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Although she thought this feels pretty good to be real. The female raccoon whimpered then spoke,"You n-never asked for my name."

"I'll be more gentle if  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "I'll be more gentle if you came iver every night,"he snickered  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen "Bu-but I don't want to!" Lisa said quivering in fear.

"What's your name sweetie?" Leo purred to her.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She blushed,"Its Bluu."

He sat on the bed to rest his hand on the side of her face. "But after last night I've been falling for you,"he cooed  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa blushed a light shade of pink looking up at him.

Leo smiled at her licking her cheek.  
"I'm Leo."  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "I know that,"she replied. Surprisingly a smile a came on her face.

He kissed her forehead.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa blushed beet red.  
"I-I'm Lisa."

Leo nuzzled her cheek churring happily.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu hummed at him, chirping slightly.

"Raph, Sweet stuff"he answered  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen "Sw-sweet stuff?" Lisa said almost fainting.

Leo nipped her ears slightly caressing her thighs.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Her heart raced now then that sensation surfaced again "Y-Y'know I really like you,"she started,"After that "experience" I'm actually in love with you."

Raph smiled grew wider as he laughed.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa looked at him and pouted.

Leo blushed smiling at her hugging her tightly to him.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She hugged back with a sigh.

"Your so cute for a cop,"he grinned  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen E-eh?!!" Lisa said stuttering blushing nervously looking away from him.

Leo pulled her onto his lap and rubbed her back.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders He laughs some more before he brought her on his lap.  
Her legs still tangled from the chains of cuffs from wherever he found them. Bluu moaned a bit and leaned forward to encourage him.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa squeaked looking up at him blushing then nuzzled his neck.

Leo unhandcuffed her and untied her breathing in her scent stroking her back.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu enjoyed this very much. Never would she thought that her love for the fearless leader of all would accept her love and not he was , its such a good feeling. Bluu sat back up and looked over her shoulder to stare a small scar she made on his cheek from earlier. "Sorry bout that,"she said and placed her paw like hand over it.  
He rubbed her thighs in compliment.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Spaces Jahnai

Lisa started to moan as she blushed.

Leo started making hickies on her back.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She moaned again. This intoxication of this bliss was driving her to the edge. She faced him with her entire front body in front his. Bluu kissed him then the scar along with a tonge to trace across it with love and care.

He also stoke her body above her region.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa whimpered in pleasure as her body started getting hot.

Leo churred and blushed soon kissing her lips passionately.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu was glad to return the kiss. Her arms coiled around his neck to deepen it more.

"Admit it,"he whispered in her ear,"You like it." He gave ear a nip.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa shook her head no and moaned pushing him away from her.  
"This is wrong. I'm already seeing someone."

Leo deepened the kiss cupping her cheeks making her look at him.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu kept at it until she had breathe. She pulled away but only an inch with a stream of saliva between them.

Suddenly he stopped feeling strucked in the chest.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen "You should go Raph," Lisa said getting up about to walk away from him.

Leo licked up the saliva and smirked nuzzling his forehead against hers.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She chuckled softly and a blush bloomed across her face.

Quickly he came to his senses to leap on his feet and snatched her to force her to face him. "No! You are mine now!,"he growled  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen "No I'm not Raph! Let me go!" Lisa shouted struggling in his grip.

Leo stroked her cheeks.  
"You're so beautiful you know that?"  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She blushed harder and her gaze lowered from Leo's eyes with a show a bashfulness. 

"You don't love him do you?,"he asked  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen "No not yet. Why?" Lisa asked him curiously.

Leo licked her cheek then pretty soon kissed the back of her neck.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "So my love meant nothing to you,"he growled. Angrily he stormed towards her window.

"Ooh Leo,"she sighed.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen "We just met! I don't know how to answer that!"

Leo nipped and nibbled on the back of her neck.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu moaned softly.

He stood by the window before turning with a glare on his face now. "Don't tell me you didn't love it. So which is it really?"  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen "I did love it ok?! But I'm not leaving him!"

Leo massaged the back of her neck.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "Why?!,"he demanded. 

She breath sound shaky from his touch and her eyes went hazy before the sealed shut  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen "I-I don't know ok? Just find someone else!"

Leo massaged her shoulders smirking.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "Mmm,"she replied. 

Raph walked over to her,grabbing her jaw gently and answered,"You do know! Is it because hes rich?"  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa shook her head no.  
"I wanna give him a chance. We just started dating. Thanks to you I already cheated on him."

Leo massaged up and down her back nipping her shoulder gently.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders For a split second his expression twisted into sadness but then it grew into more. Without another word he climbed out the window.

Bluu moaned.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Just then her bf heard everything called her a slut then punched her in her eye giving her a black eye.

Leo smirked stopping then massaged her feet.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Raph was halfway down when he heard crashing and Lisa voice groaning along with yelling from someone else. He rushed back to find her spouse over her and clutching at her hair. Without hesitation he crashed through the window. The man released Lisa's hair in horror which gave Raph enough time to snatch his throat. 

She gazed then at her feet fascinated by his action.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa started to cry as she winced in pain from her injury.

Leo massaged her soles.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She crinkled her nose a bit. It was too good. 

Raph started punching a few times. The third blow already knocked him out and Raph tossed him down on the floor to leave bleeding. Quickly he scooped Lisa and brought her out to the fire escape.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa held on tightly to him not wanting to let him go.

Leo massaged her toes and her arches.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Her back curved and so did her tail. It playfully snaked around Leo's ankle.

They made it to a manhole and Raph jumped in with her remaining in his arms.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa sighed.  
"I'll stay with you," she said sadly.

Leo churred and growled in pleasure.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She giggled.

"Thats alright with me,"he replied but no smile pasted on his face.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen "Raph I'm sorry."

Leo smirked at her blowing raspberries on her stomach.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She screamed then laughed hysterically at such surprise attack. 

"Hey don't worry,"he replied. Once they made it to his room again he set her down and left to only return with a first aid kit.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa started to cry as she winced in pain.

Leo smirked and kissed her nipples.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She panted but her body relaxed down now that it recognize the spark of sensation. Bluu rested her hands on his skull and his shoulder. "You're still on your mating cycle?,"she asked.

"Ssh...sh,"he said soothing her temple. He complete the bruising on her face and what was left was only the scar on her knee by placing a band to seal the cut.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa sighed.  
"I broke your heart. I'm so sorry! Raph if you'll have me I wanna be with you."

Leo nodded smirking as he groped her boobs a little roughly.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She hesitated but reward him with a moan. 

Raph nodded then plant a kiss on her lips. "I'd be more than happy,"he said.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa smiled at him looking at him through her one good eye and kissed his lips back.

Leo kissed her on her lips passionately pulling her closer to him.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders He slowly stood on his feet and press her down on the bed in order to deepen their kiss.

She savored his lips as well.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa moaned into the kiss kissing him roughly rubbing his shoulders.

Leo deepened the kiss licking her bottom lip demanding entrance.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu accepted it willingly, moaning again. 

Sneakily he slid his tongue pass her sweet lip.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa sucked on his tongue French kissing him.

Leo sucked on her tongue dancing his over hers.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders The intoxication made her hands to roam lower. Slowly Bluu ravished his ripped body until she made it to his lower region.

He groaned with pleasure.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa smiled and wrestled with his tongue rubbing his crotch.

Leo began to churr and growl at that as he started nipping and nibbling her neck.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She replied with whimpers. Bluu found something that was beginning to grow. She gripped it and stroked back and forth. 

His breath shudder as he felt her.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa smirked and rubbed his crotch some more.

Leo purred and growled.  
"That's right. Keep doing that baby."  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "Ugh, Lisa,"he muttered between their kiss. He tore from the kiss to make love bites over her skin.

Bluu nodded and this time she used both hands to give a teasing rhythm. Fast then slow, fast then slow.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa threw her head back and mewed shivering in pleasure.

Leo growled and churred pulling on her hair.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders New marks appeared to reveal that she was his and only his. The last bite broke her skin on her shoulder drawing blood. 

Bluu hissed as she kept at it but about a minute she felt him release. The warm substance was on her hand and mostly on her lower abdomen.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa winced and moaned a little in pain.  
"Ahh Raph please!"

Leo came all over her orgasming and he panted heavily.  
"That was amazing sweetheart."  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu grinned and gave him a peck on the lips. She stared beneath him and furrowed her eyebrows muttering,"Eew." Her hands were sticky as well as her stomach. With annoyance she tried wiping it off.

He lapped at it until it stopped then roamed his lips towards her chest.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa held his head closer to her chest rubbing his head moaning.

Leo picked her up bridal style taking her to the bathroom to take a shower.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders He added more love bite before nipping and sucking her rosy bud. 

Bluu stepped in and found the knob to turn the water warm.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa groaned rubbing his head arching her back.

Leo just watched her take a shower smirking.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "You can have another round when I'm done,"she said. Her blush grew back. As she scrubbed off the seeds of her fur, Bluu turned in a circle so that Leo can view all of her features. 

He repeated this treat to her other perky peek while pinching and flicking the recent one  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa moaned rubbing the top of his head throwing her head back.

Leo sighed and nodded but still smirked blushing looking at her body.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "Aren't you gonna join me?,"she asked.

Raph's lips journeyed lower to her ribs then stomach. He nibbled at her adomen and made it to her folds already soaked.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa moaned as she came orgasming and groaned.

Leo shook his head no smirking then stared at her with lust.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "This is pretty awkward but ok,"Bluu shrugged but continued to rinse then turn off the shower and stepped out. 

He struck her core with his tongue to make her cum again. During the process his hands still rubbed her hips and stomach  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa reached her peak and orgasmed cumming all over him moaning.

Leo dried her off with a towel and stared deeply into her eyes nuzzling her.  
"You're so beautiful."  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu smiled and her cheeks return to red. She looked away combing her whiskers with her claws playfully in a bashful manner. 

He didnt wait no second to finish cleaning her off.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa moaned and blushed looking up at him.

Leo picked her up bridal style and laid her down on his bed.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She giggles hugging his neckthen passing a kiss on his cheek.

Raphs tongue was replaced by his length to insert deeper into her flower.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa moaned arching her back. She blushed.

Leo churred hugging her close to him.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "You are very handsome too,"she said adding a peck to the forehead. 

"If it hurts,"he answered,"I stop." Her condition still concerns him.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa nodded as she mewed gripping his shoulders as he fucked her harder.

Leo blushed staring into her eyes stroking her cheek.  
"You're beautiful too and sexy," he purred to her.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "You did say that," she grinned.

He thrusted back and forth in her wound panting heavily.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa scratched his shoulders moaning.

Leo started making hickies on her neck.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Moans rolled off her tongue and she held his shoulders to embrace it more. 

He hissed but encouraged him ram into her harder.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa gripped his sheets whimpering wrapping her legs around his waist.

Leo nipped and nibbled on her shoulders leaving dark purple marks.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders He can feel his end. Raph thrusted a couple of hard thrusts until he climaxed. 

She gasped.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa came again orgasming as she moaned.

Leo sucked on a nipple kneading the other.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu enjoys how it sends tingles throughout her body. She brought him closer to encourage him more. 

Raph sighed and relief washed over him as he came . He pulled himself out before resting next to his love  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa snuggled against him rubbing his shoulders nuzzling him.

Leo switched nipples giving the other the same attention.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu rubbed his scalp moaning enthusiastically.   
It made her moisten beneath. 

His arms coiled around her protectively.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa winced a little in pain from her eye.  
"Am I ugly Raph?"

Leo went down lapping at her ruby licking up her juices growling.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Raph opened his to gaze into hers. "Of course not,"he replied. He gave her bruised eye a kiss,"Your still beautiful. "

"Aah!," she cried. Her legs rose up and her toes curled.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa smiled and him and kissed him all over his face.  
"I love you Raph."

Leo parted her labia entering two digits into her flower fucking her with them.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "Leo....oh Leo,"she muttered. 

"Love you too"  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa smiled and soon started making hickies on his neck.

Leo rubbed along her velvety walls then massaged her core.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She moaned louder. Her eyes came back from above her socket to stare down at him.   
"You ... m-must've been experienced,"Bluu answered in a panting mess,"Have you ... already try this ... with s-someone before me?"

Raph's eyes sealed again with smile.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa then yawned and cuddled against him falling asleep.

Leo shook his head no as he then thrusted into her slowly and gently.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Her breath brushed against his neck as she felt him move deeper. Her hands grabbed his rear to lead him to the direct spot to strike.

Raph was already drifted in a deep slumber.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Leo moved his hips against her increasing his pace thrusting into her harder and faster.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She gasped once she can feel him hitting her g spot and started squeezing his ass. Her legs also coiled his waist moaning even louder.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Leo reached her g spot hitting hit with utmost precision and accuracy.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu bit her lips as her climax was about to her meet on the edge. She cried out when her was wrapping around him and milked it once she gave it her all.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Leo released shooting his seed inside her filling her up with it pulling out panting. He nuzzled her neck pulling her close to him.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She kissed his emerald green lips before sleep welcomed her in darkness  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Leo drifted off to sleep as well wrapping his arms around her securely.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Her tail found his leg and secured him as well  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen The next morning Lisa woke up and kissed Raph's cheek.

Leo woke up nuzzling her neck as he got up stroking her inner thigh.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu stirred in her sleep but her eyes remain closed. She didn't want wake up from this amazing sleep but she forgot that she had to.

Raph replied with a soft snore.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa sighed getting up going to the bathroom.

Leo nuzzled her cheek then her neck.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She recognized his actions and giggled,"Leo..."

He turned in his sleep to rest on the other side.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa sighed and got up to take a shower.

Leo smirked and nipped her neck.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She swatted at him playfully before she purposely gave up to wake up and meet his handsome smile. 

Fifteen minutes later, Raph wales to hear the shower running.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa was washing her body letting the water cascade down her skin.

Leo kissed her all over her face playfully growling.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Her giggles chirped around the edges. Bluu gave his lips a lick then stretched in his grasp.

He follows the sound and was glad that he found what he was looking for. Raph watched as he lazily lean against the doorway.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa washed her hair unaware that Raph was watching her.

Leo churred and smirked getting up and going to the dojo.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Finally he snuck up behind her to join the shower.

"Got anything to eat here?,"she asked as she followed  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa squeaked looking at him blushing.  
"Oh hi Raph it's you."

Leo nodded and showed her the kitchen.  
"Eat anything you want."  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "Ok," she said. Bluu followed the exact direction he pointed to. She walked in with a confused expression on her face. Never in her world has she ever seen a kitchen like this. The first thing Bluu saw was the fridge but to her a huge rectangular box.

He hugged her in greeting and replied,"Mornin."  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa nuzzled him and kissed his lips softly.

Leo went to go train in the dojo and meditated.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu pulled its door and a cool breeze brushed at her whiskers. Along with the mist was a faint smell of food where it lead her directly to eggs and bacon. Bluu shrugged and pulled them out onto a nearby table.

His hands reunited with her body as he kissed back  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa blushed and was trying to get out of the shower.

Leo then stopped meditating and trained some more.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders But Raph wasn't finished and the warmth of the shower plus her was too good. He plead by squeezing her butt.

Bluu figured the stove is where to start a fire to cook her breakfast so she gave it a go. With hreat success it work. She quickly turn it off to now find a pan.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa squeaked blushing looking at him.  
"Raph can I please get out of the shower now?"

Leo sat down on the couch watching tv waiting for Bluu to come on over.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu found the right tools before she tossed her pick into the pan and over the fire. 

He groaned with annoyance but nodded and let's go.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa sighed and got back in rubbing his crotch.

Leo heard her making something and smirked deciding to sneak up on her.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders The poultry smelled better now that it was cooking. Bluu was so overwhelmed that she didn't noticed Leo sneaking behind her.

He gasped at her sudden actions.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist backing up against the shower wall.

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him kissing the back of her neck.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu jumped with a yelp and nearly knocked the pan with her breakfast. "Leo!,"she yelled then laugh.  
He held her by resting his hands on her rear and Gabe her a kiss.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa moaned into the kiss rubbing his biceps.

Leo then blew in her ear then smacked her butt cheeks smirking.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She squeaked. "You're gonna make burn myself!," Bluu said.

He drew his tongue into her mouth and savored her deeply  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa sucked on his tongue french kissing him.

Leo sighed and let her go walking away.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders He moaned and gave her lips small bites before breaking the kiss to bite her neack and shoulder as well. 

Bluu made a pout face, missing his warm hugs but soon enough her breakfast was ready and so was her plate. She dumped it in with ease and turned everything off before taking herbreakfast with her to follow him again.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa moaned in pain and in pleasure.

Leo turned to look at her and sighed hugging her close to him.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu took this opportunity to steal a quick smooch.

He finished his matks with licks. Just when he took all her scent and taste he became aroused again.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen "Do you wanna get me pregnant Raph?" Lisa asked him moaning.

Leo churred rubbing her back kissing her back.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "Uh huh,"he muttered

Bluu moaned with pleasure but then she remembered her plate and snatched a peice of bacon into her mouth.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa giggled and got out of the shower and went to go hide.

Leo smirked at her and went to go take a shower.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu munched some more until she was already in Leo's room with an empty plate. She sighed and placed it on a nearby dresser.

With confused looked on his face, Raph rushed after her.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa giggled and hid in the tree in the dojo. She stayed silent.

Leo washed his body then got out drying himself off.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu lied on the bed waiting for him.

It was easy to catch her scent but Raph pretended that he didn't. While controlling a smug look on his face he actedvas if he was still looking for her  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa soon fell out of the tree and landed in Raph's arms. She blushed.  
"Hey there sexy."

Leo walked into his room and saw his mate and smirked walking over to her.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "Back to you, baby,"he smirked.

"So,"she grinned.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa blushed again.  
"Fuck me in your room Raph!"

Leo got on top of her kissing her passionately.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Raph didn't hesitate to her request. Soon they were in his room on his bed placing Lisa face down, ass up.

Her atms and tail coiled him into her grasp while remaing focus on deepening the kiss.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa turned her head to look at him.  
"I see you wanna fuck like an animal huh hot stuff?"

Leo rubbed her hips while he deepened the kiss biting her lower lip asking for entrance.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "I'll show you a real animal,"he smiled deviously. Raph kneeled in position before sliding himself in. Cautiously he made a few gentle thrusts as he held her hips. 

Bluu eagerly accepted it battling his tongue with hers.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa moaned arching her back gripping his sheets as she felt so much pleasure wash over her.

Leo wrestled with her tongue and groped her boobs roughly thrn slid his hands down to her butt cheeks groping them roughly.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu rewarded him with a moan. 

Once he felt her her enjoying it, his thrusts increased. He yanked then slam into her in a fast pattern.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa scratched his shoulders moaning and screaming his name.

Leo sucked on a nipple while he pinched the other one.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders He leaned forward on her back but didn't put all of his weight on her. Raph balanced himself with his arms by Lisa's sides as he thrusted harder.

"Oh Leo," she muttered caressing his head, careful not to scratch him with her claws.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa gripped his sheets moaning.

Leo smirked switched nipples.  
"Want me inside you yet baby?"  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "Yes.., "she whispered with a slight nod,"But this time..." Bluu gave him a push just to roll on top of him. "May I?" She blushed when she couldn't find the right words to say it.

He placed bites and kisses all over the back of her shoulders then the rest of her back.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen "What're you doing Raph?" Lisa asked him blushing and moaning.

Leo smirked and nodded gripping her hips guiding her on top of him.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu lead his member into her core with ease but slowly lowered herself until she felt his tip inside. Her breath shuddered and her legs where jelly.

"Aren't you enjoying this?,"he whispered against her skin.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa moaned and nodded stroking his head.

Leo grinded up against her his hips slapping against hers groaning.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders His length was completely inside her that she cried out as her body trembled at this position. Bluu tried moving her hips while balancing herself with her weaken legs. 

He thrusted harder.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa mewed gripping the sheets tighter arching her back.

Leo hit her g spot and stroked her clit wanting her to cum as he bucked into her.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She panted heavily as she gave it her all. She nearly bouncing on Leo's groin. "Leo...Leo!," she moaned,"L-Leo.. LEO!" The more she bucked the more it pleased her.

Raph can feel her walls slowly gripping him that he kept pounding at her womb until he climaxed.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa moaned and orgasmed cumming all around his member as she shivered in pleasure.

Leo hit her core again as he released inside her filling her up with his seed pulling out panting.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Within seconds Bluu milked him as well. A moan rumbled in her throat for the final time before she fell beside him.

He released at the same time.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa moaned and flipped them so she was on top. She got off of him panting.

Leo nuzzled her neck pulling her close against him.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "You feel ...so good,"she whispered. Bluu clutched to him with her trembling beginning to ware out.

Raph's breathing slowed down until it was calm.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen "I love you Raph."

Leo nuzzled her again churring.  
"I love you so much."  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "I love you too,"Bluu smiled. She licked his shoulder before she began to sleep. 

"I love you more,"he answered bringing her into his arms.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa snuggled against him and fell asleep.

Leo fell asleep with his head in the crook of her neck.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Her tail coiled around his waist 

Raph rested his chin on her head before he was completely asleep.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen The next morning Lisa woke up.

Leo woke up and got up to go eat breakfast.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu was still asleep after the other night. She only stirred then held on to her pillow. 

Raph got up to stretched then walk over to the bathroom.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa was still in bed waiting for him.

Leo made breakfast for him and her bacon and eggs.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders About l5 min Bluu was awake curving her back to streched then felt her stomach aching. She climbed out of bed to head over to a bathroom. Just when she closed the door she felt like she was going to vomit. Luckily she made to the toilet and hurl all she had.

He got out when he was finished and scratched his stomach. Raph came back into the room to walk over to Lisa's side and kissed her cheek. "Mornin baby,"he muttered,"You hungry?"  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa giggled and nodded smiling at him rubbing his shoulders glomping him to the ground.

Leo soon heard her throw up and walked over to the bathroom.  
"Are you ok sweetheart?"  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders He chuckled and gave her a gentle squeeze. 

Bluu could only nodded as she caught her breath.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa giggled blushing looking away from him about to get off him.

Leo rubbed her back and picked her up bridal style taking her to his room.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders One arm wrapped around His neck and the other clutched her stomach. 

Quickly he stole a kiss from her lips before getting up.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa got up too and went to the common area and sat down on the couch watching tv.

Leo laid her down gently on his bed and kissed her lips softly then pulled away.  
"Are you sick sweetie?"  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "I don't know,"she replied,"It must've been a bug..."

Raph head over to the kitchen to fix something to eat in the meantime.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa continued watching tv.

Leo put the covers over her.  
"Do you want anything to eat?"  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She shook her head,"I think my stomach won't let me right now."

He already started tossing eggs ,potatoes, cheese and bacon on a larger pan. With ease Raph cooked all of them at once without mixing them together.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa watched him smiling.

Leo nodded and got her some plain toast and sprite.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu rested her head on her pillow as she waited patiently. 

He whistled little as waited for breakfast to be ready. In no time it was and Raph walked away to only return to the stove with a plate  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa looked at him and she quickly left the lair.

Leo brought her the items for her.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders He turned everything off when he was done and headed to the living room with breakfast. Suddenly Raph stopped in his tracks when noticed Lisa wasn't there. 

Bluu smiled at his generosity  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa went back to her apartment.

Leo smiled back at her and told her to eat if she could.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu reached out for a bite then grabbed the beverage and gave it swish. Her eyes lit up at the fizz then a curious expression pasted on her face as she gazed at this can.

"Lisa?,"he asked around,"Lisa??"  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa got dressed into her work outfit and was walking to work.

Leo just watched her smiling at her.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She took more sips of this fizzy substance. It tickled a bit as she drank.

Her sent showed him that she left the lair again. With concern he set their plates down before following her location.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa was a block away from work.

Leo chuckled watching her smiling.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu noticed and blushed. "Thanks,"she said. 

Raph already spotted her but kept hidden.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa went into her workplace for the day. She tried to cover up the hickies and bite marks Raph gave her.

Leo nodded smiling at her as he kissed her lips softly then had an idea.  
"I think you're pregnant sweetie."  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She kissed back and stared at her stomach. Bluu gave it rub.

Raph watched in a ninja waybas possible.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Pretty soon Lisa was done for the day and walked back to her apartment.

Leo smiled at her kissing her cheek.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders "I guess i am,"she said with a soft laugh.

Raph followed behind.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa turned and looked to see Raph.

Leo nodded smiling at her nuzzling her cheek churring.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders In blur he disappeared. His instincts made him hide before her eyes could lay on him. 

She sighed and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa sighed continuing to walk.  
"I know it's you Raph. Why're you stalking me?"

Leo looked at her.  
"Is there anything else you need to me to get you sweetheart?"  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu shook her head ,"Not now but I would like it if you sit by me and help me rest a bit from this stomachache."

He shrugged then appeared in front of her,"I'm not stalking just concerned." He crossed his arms, furrowing his brow.  
2 months ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa sighed going back to her apartment.  
"Why're you concerned? I just went to my job."

Leo nodded and sat on the bed laying her down in his lap rubbing her stomach.  
2 months ago

Kiki Sanders She hummed with delight and rested her eyes as well as her head against his chest. 

"Because of what happened recently when you were here,"he said.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa sighed then smiled at him hugging him tightly to her.

Leo scratched her ears while still rubbing her stomach.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu's ears reacted with a twitch but slowly relaxed at his touch before she started chirping softly. 

He hugged back.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa pulled away and went into her apartment.

Leo smirked rubbing her ears now.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "Can we at least head back and eat together,"he said,"Its probably cold by now."

Her smile remained on her face until she fallen to sleep.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen "I gotta get my clothes if I'm gonna live with you."

Leo nuzzled her and soon fell asleep after her.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders He nods then sat down somewhere and waits.

She rest her arms around him daring not to let go or it would break her comfortable sleep.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa got her clothes into suitcases along with her other female needs and left.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "Are those lace?,"he asked with a smirk. Raph just took a glimpse of something with bows before Lisa tossed it in the suitcase.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa nodded blushing looking away from him.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "Why don't you throw it on later?,"he smirked  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen "D-do I have to?" Lisa stuttered nervously.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "Yes"  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa sighed and nodded walking back to the lair with her suitcases.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders He followed beside her.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa went back into the lair bringing her suitcases to his room.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Raph found their plates then placed them in a microwave in the kitchen  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa walked back out and smiled at him.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders His smiled widen as to somethingon his mind as he gazed at her.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen "Why're you staring at me Raph?"  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "Nothing," he said as looked away.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa sighed got her food and started eating.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Raph ate as well.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa soon finished eating and got up going into Raph's room getting naked putting on a t shirt and her lacy underwear.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Raph cleaned the plates and set them somewhere before he made it just in time to catch a glimpse of her skin.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa laid down sexily on the bed waiting for him.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Raph smirk remain as he walked over.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa blushed looking up at him.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "It looks great on you,"he answered before he crashed his mouth on hers.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa moaned into the kiss kissing him back rubbing his shoulders.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders He drew tongue and made sure he tasted every crook and cranny of her  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa danced her tongue over his moving her mouth in sync with his.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders He groaned at her technique then added teeth to nibble at her lips  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa moaned and nipped his bottom lip.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Raph responded by groping her perky mounds of flesh with both of his hands.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa squeaked and moaned arching her back.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders His growling rumbled against her skin as he placed his lips upon her skin.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa mewed arching her back.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Fresh purple marks traveled from her neck to her collarbone.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa whimpered shaking in pleasure.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Then he rest his mouth on her breast to torment the rosy bud with his tongue while sucking her mound of flesh in the process.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa couldn't contain her moan and let it out holding his head closer to her chest.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders He gave her nipple a slow gentle tug with his teeth while doing the same with the other nipple using his fingers.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa mewled arching her back gripping his shoulders.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders He sucked harder then released her perky flesh just to give the other the same attention before a min later he let's go and traveled her body lower with nibbles.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa whimpered scratching his plastron.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders His tongue trailed the rest of the way further until he returned to her folds. Raph lapped at her with a sharp flick to her previous jewel.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa moaned a little louder shaking in delight as she breathed heavily.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders He noticed she's already been soaked when they began. He slipped his tongue into her to greedily swallow all her special nectar.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen "Oh god yes! Fuck yes Raph!" Lisa moaned and mewled gripping his sheets.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Raph smirked with a very pleased look on his face. Like always He finished her like a plate, then he started his last finale by replacing his tongue with his aroused erection.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa threw her head back and moaned scratching his shoulders arching her back as her body hit the headboard.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders He took her legs so that it rested on his shoulder as he penetrated her.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen "Fuck me harder Raph!" Lisa whimpered as she felt her walls tightening around his member.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Groaned as he was close to explode inside her but he stopped let go of her leg just so he can lay on his back and placed her on top.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa began to ride him grinding against his shaft and slapping her hips against his as she rode out her orgasm cumming all around him.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "Oh gawd thats good baby,"he muttered under his breath. Raph held onto her hips and he through his head back with his eyes closed from the sensation.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa continued straddling him putting her hands on his plastron for support as she was about to cum for the third time.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Just in the other room where the mutant raccoon tries to sleep in the strong arms of her lover, she soon failed to sleep and woke up with the sound of bumping and moaning. "Ofcourse," she groaned. 

He came at the same time she milked him. He growled in pleasure when he climaxed.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa got off of him panting as she cuddled into his side.

Leo woke up and heard it too smirking widely.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders His arm coiled her hip securely before he was already catching his breath.

Bluu caught him and rolled her eyes before they closed again to bring her back to sleep.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa snuggled against him falling asleep whispering Raph I'm pregnant.

Leo fell back asleep putting his mate on top of him.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu didn't mind since she could hear the sound of his heart. She rest her head on his shoulder as she was tune to its lullaby before she does of completly.

"Hnn?,"he muttered.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders He question in his sleep.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa woke up.  
"I'm pregnant Raph," she whispered to him.

Leo was still sleeping nuzzling her neck in his sleep.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders But he snored because he was driven to a deep sleep again.

Her paws curled into a soft fist while humming in her sleep. Bluu's tail swayed playfully then laid still once coiled Leo's legs  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen The next morning Lisa woke up got up and left for work.

Leo nuzzled her waking up biting her neck playfully.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu stirred but remain asleep rolling off of him to lay on her side.

From having the best sleep everynight, Raph was still asleep, snoring softly and not noticing Lisa's present.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa got dressed and was now walking to work.

Leo got up and went into the dojo to train.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders But surprisingly when Raph can't feel the warmth from the spot where Lisa lay, he begins to wakes up. He turned a few times before his eyes open to find empty space on his bed. 

Her legs bent where they were next to stomach as Bluu slept some more. Her tail tried searching for Leo but failed and stayed still again.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa walked into work for the day to do her job.

Leo was meditating in the dojo.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders It soon came to him that Lisa still works so he wasn't too tense. Instead he yawn then streched across the bed.

It didn't take no more than a good 20 minutes for Bluu to blossom to wakefulness. She crawled to sit up and stretch. Her tail even stretch, unwrapping itself into two pairs until it stiffens then twists back into one.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Pretty soon Lisa came back from work.

Leo went to go take a shower.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Raph was already in the living room watching tv.  
He noticed her by the doorway of the entrance and got up to hug her hello.

Bluu rummage through the kitchen for something new to eat since her future child demands for anything.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa smiled and hugged him back rubbing the back of his shell.

Leo dried off and went to go see Bluu.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders When she found something she began eating away at it.

"Hows my sweet stuff?",he smiled  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen "G-good and ok," Lisa stuttered nervously looking away from him.

Leo crept up behind her and slapped her butt cheeks.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders She yelped then whipped around before she could settle herself down. "Leo-kun!," she cried.

(Srry but Raph doesn't kno she's preg)  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Raph kissed her molding hers with his sweetly.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Ok   
Lisa moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

Leo smirked nipping her ear.  
"Morning baby."  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders " Mornin to you too, early bird," she giggled.   
Raph nibbled slightly on the bottom of her lip as they kissed.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa pulled away blushing.  
"Raph I'm pregnant."

Leo smiled and kissed her lips deeply and passionately.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders His face lit up with surprise then it softened with delight. He picked her up just so that her lips could land on his then spoke,"Thats great baby! I'm finally a dad!"

She gave quick smooch before she ate again.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa nodded smiling as she hugged him kissing his lips passionately rubbing his shoulders.

Leo sighed and went in the fridge and made himself a salad.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "I'm craving for octopus, "Bluu answered,"You have any?"

He set her down to rub her stomach.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa started to moan.  
"R-Raph please!"

Leo nodded opening the freezer showing her.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "Why?,"he asked cockinng an eyebrow,"I want to say hi to the little guy...or girl."

Bluu wanted to eat immediately but seeing the legs frozen she almost showed disappointment  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen "Because you're turning me on!"

Leo sighed and made bacon eggs and toast.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Uh she doesn't have whiskers  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders He chuckled as he stared at her with a sly smile.

"I want to look for fresh ones," she said.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa nuzzled him rubbing his crotch.

Leo nodded.  
"We can if you want to."  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders She grinned. 

He hesitated.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa sighed looking away from him.

Leo went out of the lair and went up to the surface.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu followed along, eagered like a child. 

Raph realize this and quickly grabbed her hand,"W-wait I'm sorry...you just...caught me off guard."  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa looked up at him and nodded.

Leo disguised himself and took her to a market.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu was told to wair a mask over her mouth. It covered half of her face stoping only by the bridge of her snout near her eyes.

He walked closer to her holding her waist.  
7 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa blushed looking at him.

Leo picked out octopus for her.  
7 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders She wanted to clap excitedly like the giddy cgild she could be but was told to keep her paws in her pockets. Her legs were also covered with old jeans before they left. Bluuwas so happy she almost drool at the site of this fish.

He sprinkled butterfly kisses all over her planting them from her cheeks, forehead and jawline.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa giggled and moaned blushing a light shade of pink.

Leo took her back to the lair.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders He also gave her ears some attention by tracing his tongue. 

Bluu held his hand as the headed back.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa mewled shivering in delight.

Leo squeezed her hand in his as they went inside the lair.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders His hands that were resting on her hips slowly roam up her stomach then stopped at her breasts. 

Bluu could imagine many ways to prepare the plumped legs as long as she doesn't eat them before she does.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa squeaked giving him a look that said why'd you stop?

Leo went into the kitchen and started preparing it.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu sat down and watched.

He smirked and in his eyes he reassured she'll still have her well deserve pleasure. Slowly Raph traced his tongue on her mounds of flesh.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa moaned and pushed him away from her.  
"No more right now Raph. You fucked me so hard I'll be in bed for a least a week."

Leo smiled at her as he started cooking it and cutting it up.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders For a split second his eyes were mixed with shock and confusion when he gazed at her. He released her helpless perky peeks and huffed a sigh before he stood up.

Bluu could almost lick her lips at the smell.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa sighed looking up at him.  
"I'm sorry Raph."

Leo was soon done with the meal.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "Its alright just makeup your mind,"he said jokingly. 

Bluu was more excited when it was ready. She ate away at it almost forgetting to leave Leo some to try.

Next Morning... about a half a year later.  
The lair was dark and quiet until a sound of crashing was heard from the bathroom along with a thump. Bluu sat down on a corner of the bathroom groaning as blood appeared bleow her.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa was on Raph's bed and she screamed in pain as her water broke.

Leo ran into the bathroom and picked her up bringing her to Donnie's lab.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu growled as the pain began stirring. "Its coming...the baby is coming,"she muttered.

Raph jumped from the wake up call.  
"What's wrong?,"he asked.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen "I'm going into labor!" Lisa said yelling.

Leo set her down on a table and quickly got Donnie.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders It didn't take a minute for him to rush out of the bed and scoop her out of her side and head to Donnie's lab.

Don was yawned at the noise in his lab.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa moaned and screamed in pain panting.

Leo got Donnie and they quickly went to his lab.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Raph was able to place her on another table after shoving papers away.

Don was able to fix his glasses before he noticed his papers landing on the floor "Hey!," he said. 

"I'll get Mikey,"he said to Lisa.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa was having contractions and she moaned in pain.

Leo stayed with his mate easing her through it.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Don covered Raph until he returned with his little brother Mikey who was also groggy.

Bluu's breath now were slow gasps and sighs as she tried to stay calm as Leo was.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa started pushing and pretty soon two turtle boys came out.

Leo told her to push and he wiped the sweat off her forehead.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "Leo...Don't let me die," Bluu said softly,"Not until ...I see him or her?"

"Congrats,"Don said handling the two bundles of joy before miving to Bluu and Leo.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa held them while she looked over at Bluu and Leo.

"I won't baby," Leo cooed to her as he helped her.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Don remain waiting on the other end. His face was worried as more blood came than the child. Finally the offspring made it with a few mere squeaks.   
"Its a boy,"Don smiled.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa looked at her happily while she started breastfeeding her children.

Leo wrapped the child after cleaning him and handed him to her.  
"He's beautiful," he said happily.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu smiled weakly as she stared at him. "Hi,"her voice cracked. 

Don walked over to Leo and spoked," I need to fix Bluu."  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Leo nodded and looked back at them smiling.

Uh Raph?  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Donatello pushed the metal table with Bluu. Bluu wave Leo and the baby boy goodbye before she shield her eyes shut and disappeared into the next room. It took a few hours before Don could exit the room with relief on his face. "Shes alright,"he said,"Just asleep now." 

Raph added a kiss to each of the three.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Lisa kissed him back as she held her kids.

"Thank god," Leomsaid cradling his son.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu was curled with a pillow and covers given from Don.

"What’re you gonna name em?," he asked.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen "Blake and Dillon," Lisa said to him.

Leo gave his son to his mate.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders He nodded and said,"Sounds about right. "

She snored softly which made the child to stir by nudging his little head at her  
6 weeks ago  
◥  
Carrie Olsen Lisa nodded and fell asleep.

Leo got in bed with them and held them close falling asleep too.

They were content and happy finally having a family.

The End


End file.
